Through Red Eyes
by NeonTheEevee
Summary: "Ha! Take that Chara! "You're not in control", huh?" …Wait, since when do I manage to mimic their voice so well?
1. Prologue

**So…This idea for an AU pop into my head for a while and I decided…why not?**

 **Frisk and Chara are non-binary in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue: What's going on?**

-Frisk's POV-

If someone asked me how I'm doing, I'd have responded "I'm fine! Thank you for asking!" on a regular day.

…But right now? " _This the worst freaking day of my life_ "

Oh I'm fine alright. A demonic kid spirit had stolen my body. I was forced to watch my friends died one by one, and to top it all off, _I couldn't do a fucking thing about it._

Yes, I'm _perfectly fine and dandy!_

Welp, Chara is currently fighting Sans with my body right now.

This is like their…6 hundred and something attempts? I think, I didn't really pay attention after reaching about 3 hundreds.

Well…I had nothing to do right now, I thought to myself…

"Why am I in this situation again?"

…Oh, right…

* * *

After the True Pacifist Run, I was living happily with my friends on the surface. Life was great and all…except for the fact that Chara's gone from my head, and the nightmares that haunted me.

In those nightmares, they're always the same thing. I either saw Asriel, or Chara, sometimes both.

They'd start begging, pleading, or screaming at me to save them, their bodies slowly _melting_ and their voices slowly turning outright _horrifying_ as the nightmare went on, before they screamed at me…

 _ **"Why didn't you save me?"**_

Yup, totally not feeling guilty at all after hearing _that_.

 _Not. At. All_

At first, I tried to ignore them, thinking that I had those nightmares because of guilt. I mean, being a _goody two shoes_ that I am, of course I felt guilty that I couldn't save them.

Those kinds of nightmares always fade away soon! Right?

… _Nope!_

After a few weeks, it got _worse_. I started becoming more and more restless since whenever I slept the nightmares would begin. I was afraid of taking my favorite afternoon nap because of it!

My friends noticed this, and they started to get concerned.

Of course, I tried to convince them that I was alright, but how could I convinced my friends when I couldn't even convinced _myself_? My friends hadn't tried to push me to tell them the problem, to my relief, but they're worried all the same.

Soon, I couldn't take the guilt that's eating me from the inside out anymore and reset, to find a way to save both Asriel and Chara.

…Truthfully, I did not know what I was thinking when the first person that I tried asking for help is _Flowey_ , nor when I listened to his advice about _try killing all monsters_ for that matter. Perhaps I was really desperate, perhaps I lost my common senses from being in the Underground for too long, or I lost it all together.

…I _sincerely_ hope it's not the third option.

Anyways, I killed my first monster shortly after that…and then my common senses came back. _What was I thinking!? Why did I listen to Flowey of all people!? Killing is wrong!_ So, I intentionally let a froggit kill me so that I can reset…

… _But_ , of course, Chara took control. They locked me in my own mind and forced me to sit back while they committed genocide.

I could do nothing but watch hopelessly as Toriel turned to dust…

...Then Papyrus…

…Then Undyne…

…Mettaton NEO…

…And now, Sans is going to be next.

And that's about everything that had happened so far, and it's all _my fault_ …though now that I thought about it, when I listened to Flowey I felt some sort of urge to kill…perhaps Chara tried to urge me to kill by sending me their desire to kill or something…

…That or I had a hidden sadistic side that I never knew about. Neither options sound appealing.

So yeah, you could say I'm _having a field day_ right now.

* * *

" **huff...puff...all right. that's it. it's time for my** **special attack** **. are you ready? here goes nothing.** **"**

Hearing Sans voice brought me back to reality-

*gasp!*, Sans looks like he's about to collapse!

This is bad, _this is really bad_ , he's my last hope to stop Chara! Asgore most likely won't even harm Chara because he's so nice! If Sans fail here we're doom-

W-Wait, what was that about a special attack?

I hold on to my hope, Sans's _normal_ attacks are already powerful and strong enough already.

If he got a _special_ attack, then he could potentially turn the tide of the battle around!

I anxiously wait to see what Sans has in store for Chara, and hoping that he will win this fight.

…What's going to be his special attack though?

…Maybe it's a _tsunami of bones?_

Or _an army of Gaster Blasters!?_

Or perhaps _both!?_

…

…

…

While is he…not doing anything…?

…

…!

Wait…he said here goes _nothing_ …!

" **yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either. heh heh heh...ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns...you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided...it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?** **"**

…I…got no words…

Chara growls in anger, and tries to charge at Sans, but they get teleported back immediately.

" **you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit.** **"**

…That's…probably the most unexpected twisted of all time…

…And yet, it might work!

If Chara can't attack Sans ever, that means that they essentially _can't win_ , and they will soon succumb to boredom, stop the run, and give my body back!

…I'm allowed to hope, right?

" **i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh...absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil...but just because you think you can. and because you "can"...you "have to".** **"**

…That's…kind of true. I'm really stubborn and I rarely ever give up on doing the right thing, even if it really hurts me either physically or mentally.

…

…*Blush* Hey! I acknowledged my flaws _unlike some people_ thank you very much!

…

…Great, I went from talking to myself to talking to an _imaginary audience_ _that doesn't even exist._

Wonderful, Frisk! Now you just need a _permanent_ insane grin on your face and you'll be a perfect actor for a crazy character in a movie!

…Is it bad that recently I find those thoughts kind of…enjoyable?

Yup, don't mind me, I'm just a _completely_ sane 10 years old kid.

…and Chara doesn't even give a damn about what I do or say.

Man, they're a _wonderful_ listener, aren't they?

" **but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion...the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. And…do literally anything else.** **"**

W-What, is he yawning!?

"Sans you bone head! Don't you freaking dare fall asleep on me like this! You hear me!?" I shout at him.

Sans is closing his eyes…

"Sans! SANS! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE!" I scream at him in vain, but he cannot hear me.

His eyes are close now…and he's lightly snoring.

"PLEASE! WAKE UP!" I almost literally _screech_ at him, while I'm banging on an "invisible wall" of my mind hopelessly.

But of course, he can't hear me…

Unless he has a secret ability that can read mind…

AGH! This is not the time for these thoughts!

I could practically _see_ Chara smiling to themselves, as they slowly and silently walk to Sans.

I try to take back control, but I can't.

I watch in horror as they got closer and closer…

"NO! STOP THIS CHARA!"

…But nobody paid me any mind…

"NONONONOSTOP!"

…They're almost in front of Sans now…

"CHARA STOP THIS CRAP RIGHT NOW!"

…And they lunge forward-

*Gasp!*

Sans _dodges_ it!

" **heh, didja really think you would be able-** **"**

Come on Sans I believe in you-

And then he got hit by the second slash.

"N-No…" I mumble in horror…

" **...so...guess that's it, huh? ...just...don't say i didn't warn you.** **"**

S-Sans…m-my friend…

" **welp. i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything?** **"**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

WHY!?

"Chara you freaking bastard! What do you gain from doing this!?" I scream at them in pure anger and hatred.

" _Hehehe! You will see soon, partner_ _ **."**_ They say in a their sicken gleeful voice.

They then walk over Sans's dust…

…After they gleefully _stomp_ on the dust, that is.

"How _dare_ you!"

I seethe in so much anger that I'm surprised that I even got it in me.

They just killed my friend and they had the _nerve_ to walk over his dust!

That's the _last_ straw!

" _W-What are you doing!?"_ Chara says in a surprised and panicked voice _._

"Righting what's wrong!"

Come on…! The reset button is right there…!

" _Wha-How did you-!?"_ Chara says as they start panicking at how much I'm resisting.

…Just a little bit more…!

…And…!

" _N-NO! Stop this right now! Y-You're not in control!"_

OH, but I _am_!

I press the reset button.

* * *

...

...

…Ngh…my head…

"Ughhh…" I moan dizzily…

"Now I remember why I don't like loading…" I moan some more as I try to regain my composure.

After lying there for what feel like eternity, when in reality it's just 10 minutes, I try to get up.

Eventually, after much effort, I manage to sit up.

"D-Did I do it?" I ask myself as I look around.

Sure enough, I look up, and see the _oh-so-familiar_ hole that I've fallen into…

And I look down and see the _oh-so-familiar-again_ flower bed that cushioned my fall…

I sit there, absently blinking and staring at nothing as I slowly process the reality.

Then, my brain catches up.

"I DID IT! WOOHOO!"

I cheer to myself as I look up into an empty air and pump my right fist into the air.

"Ha! Take _that_ Chara! _"You're not in control"_ , huh!?"

I taunt Chara, though it's probably not a good idea to rub my victory into their face.

I was too happy to care, though.

...

…Wait, since when do I manage to mimic their voice _so well?_

I freeze after that thought come as my eyes widen in surpris-

Woah woah woah, my eyes _widen!?_

But my eyes are supposed to be closed!

With that thought, I begin to internally panic a bit.

D-Did something happen to me after the reset?

Then, right at that moment, I catch a glimpse of my arm that was still in the "victory pose" and…

Wait, I'm _pretty_ sure I did not have cream colored skin.

And I'm _one hundred percent_ sure that I did not wear a yellow and green sweater.

With these realizations, I quickly stand up and begin to look for something that can let me see my reflection, panicking a little bit.

…Well, a lot actually, but again, _who can blame me for that?_

There's a little pond of clear water to my right.

Not even bother thinking why it was there, I run to it.

When I reach it though, I freeze in hesitation.

Do I really want to what happened to me?

Or what happened to my fabulous face?

…

…

…I hang out with Metts way too much…

…

…

…Well, better now than later I guess.

With much hesitation, I take a deep breath, and lean my head…

…

…

And see _Chara's_ face staring back.

* * *

…

…

…

…

About a few minutes later, my brain finally catches up.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?"

I scream and recoil back, hyperventilating a bit as I step backward a few steps.

Who can blame me though?

I start taking deep breathes like Toriel once told me to when I panicked to calm down my nerves.

It took a while, but I manage calm down eventually, though I still feel quite shocked.

Nervously tip toeing to the pond, I take a few more deep breathes and look into the pond again to make sure I'm not hallucinating.

Sure enough, Chara's face stares back at me again.

I almost scream again, but I calm myself and look a bit closer.

I inspect Chara-or in this case _my_ face I guess, and sure enough, everything is correct.

Red eyes, rosy cheeks, cream colored face.

Yup, totally _not_ my face.

I look down, yellow and green sweater.

Yup, totally _not_ my sweater.

As much as I try to deny it, I know that I can't escape reality.

I'm somehow in Chara's body, or I somehow _turn_ into Chara.

…Though, I have to say, I deserve some credit for taking this as well as I am right now.

I feel shocked, horrified, but most of all confused.

Hundreds of possibilities come up in my mind, but I just groan and decide to walk over to the flower bed and lie there so that I can try to relax a bit while I process all the crap that had happened.

After adjusting into a comfortable position, I relax as I lie there, and I thought to myself…

"What's going on?"

Again, hundreds of possibilities pop up in my head, none of them making any sense whatsoever.

*Sigh* _What_ did I get myself into _now?_

With a thoughtful frown I turn my head to the right…

And see a knife sitting there between the flowers, pointing at my face.

* * *

 **Now, to those familiar with AUs, you might be thinking.**

" **Is this some kind of Underswap with a twist?"**

 **The answer is** _ **nope**_ **, this is in no way related to Underswap.**

 **You** _ **are**_ **right about the "with a twist" part though.**

 **See you on the next chapter!**

…

…

… **Oh, and by the way, expect lots of grammar errors, and late updates.**


	2. Chapter 1: Knife to meet you

**Woah, I have to say, I did NOT expect that there would already be followers and favorites on this story even when there's only a prologue so far.**

 **Thank you everyone for all of your support!**

 **Now, then, let's go on to the first chapter of the story!**

 **Things start rolling…**

 **Chapter 1: Knife to meet you.**

-Frisk's POV-

"Eeekk!"

I squeal the moment I saw the knife sitting there, and quickly scramble away from it as if it was a plague.

Who can blame me though?

Anyone would have reacted that way when they see a sharp object pointing at their faces so close!

…Well, maybe not _anyone_ , but you know what I mean.

…

…

…Alright, I may have overreacted a bit, but _come on!_

It's the same toy knife that had _killed Toriel!_

Of course, I'm going to react badly to something that _reminds me of my friend's death!_

…

…

…

…Okay! Enough of that!

After I take a few deep breathes to calm down (I seem to do that a lot lately), I carefully approach the toy knife, sitting there _innocently_ like it hadn't done anything wrong.

Not going to fool me!

I know your about your _past sins_ you stupid toy knife!

…

…

…If this is how I react to an inanimate object (Albeit the one that's pointy), then I'm _definitely_ as sane as sane can be.

…At that exact moment, a thought come up.

"Should or shouldn't I take it?"

Why did I even think about that!?

Of course I'm _not_ going to take it!

* * *

…

…

…

…

…Ugh, fine, I may have _considered_ taking it.

B-But it's only for self-defense!

It's not like I'm gonna _stab somebody to death_ with it r-right?

…

…

…

…*Sigh* I guess I'll take it, who knows, it might be useful later _somehow._

…

With some hesitation, I lean over to pick it up.

Then suddenly, there's a *beep* sound and I jump back in surprise as a black screen _literally appear out of nowhere right in front of my face._

[You have equipped the Toy Knife!]

[ATK +10]

[Element: None]

[Traits: Allows you to run faster]

Eh? I'm pretty sure that the Toy Knife does _not_ give me that much ATK-

Wait, element? Traits!?

I'm _one hundred percent_ sure that it's not there before!

Just how much had changed because of the reset!?

* * *

…

…

…Well, it said that it allows me to run faster, I think?

Let me try jogging around a bit…

…

…

…Huh, it wasn't kidding, I can feel myself running a bit faster than I could before.

Nice, maybe this knife has some use after all.

…Even if it reminds me of Toriel's death.

...

…Why is it here though?

If I remember correctly, this toy knife is supposed to be somewhere within _the Ruins_.

And yet, here it is, at the _beginning_ of my adventure, for me to pick up right away.

Something _fishy_ is going on here…

* * *

…

…

…Welp, I'm going to get more questions than answers if I keep sitting here.

Guess it's about time I move forward.

And move forward I am.

…Not even a few steps later, I find a Faded Ribbon on the ground.

This is getting more and more suspicious.

…

…Well, some DEF could me quite a bit since I'm going be in a fight sooner than later anyway.

Without any hesitation, _unlike_ with the Toy Knife, I pick it up and put it on my hair.

Once again, a black screen appear in front of me along with the *beep* sound, though this time I'm not surprised.

[You have equipped the Faded Ribbon!]

[DEF +5 SPD +1]

[Resistance: None]

[Traits: All enemies deal one less damage]

Huh, instead of element there's resistance.

Wait, SPD? Does that stand for "Speed"?

And all enemies deal one less damage?

That doesn't sound _too_ useful…

…

…Wait, thinking about it, one less damage means that instead of, let's say, 4 damage, I would only receive 3 damage instead.

Hmm, I guess it might not be too useful against high damage enemies, but it might be great against multiple weak enemies.

…

…Am I in some sort of RPG version of the Underground right now or something?

…No, scratch that, the Underground is like an RPG already.

* * *

…

…

…Whatever!

…

…Woah, that SPD +1 is quite a lot it seems like.

My normal walking speed now seems to be only a little slower than my normal running speed without the 2 items!

I can dig this, definitely.

After wearing the ribbon, I walk in front of the door that leads me to Flowey.

…

Before I do that though, I stand in front of it nervously.

Since I'm essentially Chara in appearance and voice, how is _Flowey_ going to react to me?

Or, on that matter, would I even _see_ Flowey?

What if _someone else_ is there instead?

…

…

…Welp, I have no other options right now than to just simply _wing it._

So, I take a few deep breathes, and walk in…

* * *

-Flowey's POV-

!? I hear footsteps!

Oh no no no why does it have to be _now!?_

Here, I was hoping that by hiding here, _they_ wouldn't find me.

But _nooooooooooo_!

The _universe itself_ apparently hates me!

Oh god if they break that boulder that's blocking the Ruins's Entrance what am I going to-

Wait-the sound's not coming from the Ruins…

…The sound is coming from that door!

That means…

Someone had fallen down!

And all the monsters are down here…

The only thing that could fall down here is-

A human!

 _Crapcrapcrap!_ I can't burrow underground to hide since I have already used all of my energy!

! They're coming closer!

M-Maybe I can just pretend to be a normal flower with smiley face on!

…That's probably not going to work, but I have no other options!

And, with that decision, I try to stay still and look as normal as I can…

…God, please have mercy on my poor soul…

* * *

-Frisk's POV-

…Flowey's there alright.

But he's…frozen? And looking away from me?

Maybe he hadn't spotted me yet?

With a nervous gulp, I slowly walk up to him.

I was getting closer, but he's still frozen on the spot.

Wait, I can see him slightly…trembling?

Is he _afraid_ of me?

…Well, I guess he would be.

Chara tried to kill him after all.

…

…Now, how do I calm down a scared sentient flower while I look exactly like his family member that had tried to kill him in the past timeline?

…That's not a question that you would hear every day…

…

…

*Sigh* Here goes nothing.

I walk in front of Flowey's face, noting that he seems to be trying to stay still even more.

What on earth had _made_ him like this?

…Might as well just get it over with…

"Uh…Hello?" I meekly said to Flowey.

The reaction is silent, but I can see him tense up quite significantly.

He still has a cute smiley face on, but I can see his smile and his eyes twitching.

I try again, with a bit more confidence this time.

"Hello?"

Flowey seems to tense up _even more_ than earlier.

The poor thing looks like he's downright _terrified._

As if I look like I'm going to kill him…

* * *

…

…Wait, now that I think about it, I'm still holding the Toy Knife in my hand.

I look at the Toy Knife briefly, then at Flowey.

It's hidden quite well, but I can definitely see the _fear_ behind his eyes at the sight of the plastic knife.

…Hmm, this may be a bad idea, but…

The poor flower looks like he's about to cry from fear…

So, naturally, I put the knife into my pocket, hiding it from view.

It's not much, but I can see Flowey eases up a bit, though he still looks really scared.

…Hold on a second…

Now that I think about it, Flowey doesn't look like he remembers my face, or in this case Chara's face at all.

It's like _he hadn't met us._

I try to read Flowey's expression more.

Sure enough, I see fear-no, _pure terror_ , and a slight hint of hope, but other than that…

I see no hints of familiarity in his eyes, _at all._

 _He did not know who Chara is._

Furthermore, the emotions I see behind his eyes…

They are _real._

Somehow, I know…

That this Flowey…

…Had a _soul._

Not like the soulless flower that I'm familiar with…

* * *

…

…

*Frown* Just _how much_ had changed because of the reset?

…

…It's probably a not a good idea to frown in front of Flowey, I see him tenses back up at the sight of my frown.

Whoops, my bad…

With this new knowledge that this Flowey is probably _not_ Asriel, I relax a bit on the inside since that means that he wouldn't have reacted to me badly, which is good.

…Then a few seconds later, I want to facepalm.

Why he didn't react to me badly since I look like Chara…

He _did_ react badly to me, but not because of the mentioned reason…

And I have a feeling it's because of one, simple reason…

I'm a _human._

I don't know what had happened to him in this weird timeline.

But I somehow know, without a shadow of doubt, it's something _human related._

And that something is _bad_ enough…

That it _traumatized_ him, greatly.

With that realization, I feel really sorry for the poor flower.

He's downright _afraid_ for his life right now.

Poor thing…

So, with that, I try to put on what I hope is a friendly smile, and gently say…

"It's OK, I'm not going to hurt you…"

The moment I say that, Flowey freezes up entirely.

Shoot, maybe I should've thought this through better…

Then, suddenly, I get smacked by a vine.

* * *

[HP 17/20]

Yelping in pain, I quickly jump back while holding my face, before going into a defensive position.

Then, immediately after, I lose my defensive pose after I see Flowey.

" **G-Get away from me!"**

There's a swarm of friendliness pellets around him, in fact a lot more than the Flowey that I used to know.

Maybe this Flowey is more powerful than the one I'm used to?

Those are not what I focus on right now though…

What I focus on right now, is his expression…

 _Pure Terror and Pure Desperation._

This Flowey…is not like the one I know _at all._

The one I know wouldn't miss a chance to torture or kill somebody.

But this one…

This one is literally _fighting for dear life._

 _Not out of malice._

 _Not out of hate._

 _He's fighting out of pure desperation for survival._

Sadness and sympathy start welling up in me…

 _What had this poor soul gone through?_

While I was feeling sorry for the flower, I didn't notice his friendliness-okay I'm just going to call them bullets for simplicity's sake.

I didn't notice his bullets hitting me in the left arm.

[HP 15/20]

Ouch, that stings a quite bit.

" **S-Stay away!"**

Flowey say in fear as he summon and fire more bullets at me.

I try to dodge the bullets as much as I can…

But how am I supposed to when he's literally _raining_ them on me?

I get hit by 3 of them.

[HP 13/20]

[HP 11/20]

[HP 9/20]

I grunt in pain as I got hit in my right side, right arm and left leg.

Man, those bullets _hurt!_

I see Flowey summoning more bullets.

Seeing that I can't dodge them anyway…

I'm going to use the same tactic I use for Toriel…

 _Spare the life out of him._

"I'm not going to hurt you" I say softly, as I try to keep a friendly smile on my face.

Flowey hesitates for a bit, before shouting at me.

" **Y-You're lying! There's no way I'm going to believe you!"**

A vine appears from the ground beside me, smacking me twice.

It hits my right arm first…

Then it hits me in the face second.

[HP 6/20]

[HP 3/20]

I'm hurt all over.

 _But I'm not giving up._

"I'm not lying. I'm not going to hurt you." I say gently, once again giving him a friendly smile.

To emphasize my point, I spread out my arms as if I'm asking for a hug.

Flowey seems to be hesitating, more than earlier, but he growls at me, attempting to intimidate me but without any success.

" **I-I don't believe your lies!"**

This time Flowey only shoots a few bullets at me…

But I didn't even bother dodging.

[HP 1/20]

I collapse on one knee, almost losing consciousness.

My body aches all over…

 _But I'm not giving up._

"I…am…not…going…to…hurt…you…" I say in the softest voice I could, giving him an even wider friendly smile.

My vision starts to darken…

 _But…I'm…not…giving…up…_

I try to keep myself awake…but it's no use…

The last thing I see before falling asleep is Flowey's terribly confused face.

* * *

-Flowey's POV-

" **W-What…?"** I say to no one in particular as the human faint.

A few moments before, I was terrified for my life.

But right now? I'm not feeling any fear.

 _I'm confused as all hell._

I was fighting in hopes of actually _surviving_ the encounter, knowing full well that one hit is all it takes for a human to kill me…

I was expecting the human to raises their plastic knife, and strike me…

…But instead, they put the knife away, and acts friendly towards me, telling me they didn't mean any harm.

" **Ha! As if I would believe** _ **that!**_ **"** is what I would have said to them if I wasn't so scared for my life.

…Imagine my surprise when they actually mean it.

 _No matter how many bullets hit them._

 _No matter how much I smacked them with a vine._

And they still did nothing but _took all the damages and continued offering me a friendly smile…_

…

…

…Was I…wrong?

…

…Perhaps…not all humans are bad after all?

…

…*Sigh* I can't believe I'm doing this.

With much hesitation, I use my vine to lift up my bag that I had hidden behind the rock, and open it.

" **Let's see…no, that's not it…no, that's not it either…ah! Here it is…"**

A butterscorch pie.

I had stolen it from _their_ kitchen a while ago, and I was going to keep it as an emergency food in case I somehow _survive_ an attack.

Man, having 1 HP _rocks_ I tell you.

…But anyway, since this _human_ obviously needs it more than I do…

…

…*Sigh* Am I actually helping a _human_ right now?

…

…Well…this human hadn't tried to kill me, and I hurt them, so I this is payback for that I _guess._

…

…After some more hesitation on my part, I open up the human's mouth with my vine, and put the pie in there.

…

…They're waking up.

* * *

-Frisk's POV-

Woah, what was that?

Somebody heal me with…a butterscorch pie?

Mhm! Yummy!

[HP 20/20]

Suddenly feeling energized, I start waking up.

Wait, why was I unconscious again?

" **You alright, human?"**

Hearing Flowey's voice makes me remember.

Ah…right, I was sparing Flowey while I took all the bullets like an idiot, then I collapse from pain.

…Wait, that means that Flowey is the one that helps me!

I was _right_ about him having a soul!

With a grateful smile on my face, I turn to Flowey and say…

"Thanks for healing me"

Flowey's face turns red a bit, before he scoffs.

" **I-It's not like it's much of a problem or anything…"**

Aww, is he blushing?

 _How cute!_

I internally squeal at how adorable he is acting right now.

…

…

…

…

…Awkward silence is awkward…

…

…So, I attempt to break the silence…

"Hello! My name is Frisk! It's nice to meet you!"

I say cheerfully to him, surprising him a bit at my positive sounding voice.

Huh, is he not used to people greeting him like that?

Poor Flowey…

…

After a while, Flowey finally say…

" **Uh…Hello Frisk, my name is Flowey a-and…"**

Flowey looks at the toy knife right beside him as his sentence trails off…

 _Adorable!_

…Huh, seems like he took the knife from me while I was unconscious in case I try anything funny.

Not that I blame him for doing that though…

After about 10 seconds, he picks up the knife…

 _And then he points it at me._

…

…

…Understandably, I tense up a bit, though the tension was lost when I see no malice or any ill intention behind his eyes…

What is he…?

" **I-It's…** _ **knife**_ **to meet you too?"** He said as he tries to smile in a hopefully joking manner.

I was silent for a long while…

…

…

…

…

…

" **U-Umm…"** Flowey say, his joking smile slowly turning into a worried frown…

…

…

…

…Then slowly, my shoulders start trembling.

"He…hehe…" I start giggling…

"… **Huh?"** Flowey's confused face prompts me to start giggling harder…

…Then, the bomb drops.

" _PFFTTTT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

I double over and laugh so hard over that pun.

Flowey's _absolutely adorable_ dumbfounded face makes me laugh even harder.

After a while, of which there's only the sound of my laughter, Flowey starts giggling, and soon he's joining in the laughter as well.

 _I have a feeling that he and I are going to get along well._

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **What do you guys think about this not-soulless Flowey?**

 **And what do you think he means by** _ **"them"**_ **and** _ **"their"**_ **in his POV?**

 **See you guys next time! - Neon**


	3. Chapter 2: Flowey is what?

**I wasn't kidding when I said "expect late updates" you know xD**

 **And I'll admit that it's not because I'm busy either, I actually have quite a lot of free time right now.**

 **I only update when I feel like it, because trying to update it on a set schedule would most likely make me unmotivated.**

 **I hope you guys understand ;)**

 **Anyway! Here's Chapter 2!**

 **Quite a lot of storytelling here!**

… **And also a bit more plot?**

 **Chapter 2: Flowey is what!?**

-Frisk's POV-

" **So…how or why do you fall down here, Frisk?"**

After Flowey and I stop laughing like idiots, we just sort of…stared at each other awkwardly.

I mean, first he tried to kill me (Though I don't blame him, he's only doing it for self-defense), then he saved me from death with…Toriel's butterscorch pie?

I'm not sure if it's Toriel's pie, it tasted a bit less sweet than from what I remembered-

Ah! I'm digressing again! I have to stop doing that…

…*Mentally Ahem* So, he saved me from death, then he made a pun, which I crazily laughed at like it was the funniest thing in all of universe…

…I'm starting to think that puns are like drugs to me now…

Though Flowey might be as insane as I am if he joined in the laughter too…

…Well, after all of that…how does one start a conversation-

 ***Smack***

* * *

[HP 19/20]

OWW!

"W-What was that for!?" I say angrily while rubbing my cheek.

" _ **Finally!**_ **I was starting to think that you're deaf!"** Flowey says with a mix of irritation and amusement in his voice.

" **I ask you a question! Five times! And you didn't answer!"**

Oh…I had spaced out again…

"Whoops, sorry! *Nervous giggle*" I say sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head.

Flowey playfully glares at me for a bit, before going back to his curious (And _really cute!_ ) face.

" **So…how or why do you fall down here, Frisk?"**

I freeze at that question.

Flowey immediately notices this.

" **Agh! Sorry, I shouldn't have asked!"**

I can feel my body slowly relax at that…

That was a question that I can only answer with tears as extra delivery…

Flowey notices my distressed face, and frowns in understanding.

" **Unpleasant memories? Don't worry, I understand. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too…"**

I notice something in his voice…

 _Sympathy?_

Huh…this Flowey really isn't the same Flowey I'm used to…

And to be honest, I'm fine with that.

"Yeah…" I try to answer in a casual way to let him know that his question doesn't affect me that much…

But I still sound a bit sad anyway.

Flowey seems apologetic.

Great, I just make him feel bad.

Good Job, me.

"I'm fine Flowey! _Really!_ " I smile for a good measure, with barely any hints of sadness on my face.

Flowey looks a bit better, though he seems a _tiny_ bit apologetic still…

He quickly covers up that face with a smile of his own too though.

" **Okay, I believe you."** He says.

My smile seems a bit more genuine.

His smile seems a bit more genuine too.

* * *

…

…

…

...

…Alright, smiling at each other without saying anything is really awkward…

I decide to break the awkwardness.

"So...erm…anything I should know about the Underground?"

At that question, Flowey's smiling face turns into a serious face. (He's still cute tho!).

" **Hmm…well, I was about to tell you a bit later, but telling now is a better idea, I think."** He says seriously.

Uh oh, I'm about to learn the differences between this Underground and _my_ Underground…

I hope there aren't too many _drastic_ differences…

…Crap, I _really_ hope I didn't jinx myself…

" **Do you know how the monsters got here?"**

Ah, that question first, eh?

…Welp, might as well answer from what I know.

"The humans and the monsters fought in a war long time ago…and the humans completely decimated them. Then the monsters are sealed within this mountain by a Barrier that only humans can enter."

I was about to add that only a human or a monster with both a human _and_ monster soul can exit through the barrier, but I don't want him to be too suspicious about how I knew that.

Oh, that's going to be _fun_ to explain later…

" **Hmm, at least you know the about the war."** Flowey says with a hint of surprise.

No suspicions yet though, that's good.

" **Well, I'll take it from here."** Flowey says, as he takes a deep breath.

* * *

I silently pray that the tale isn't too different from what I remember.

" **After we're sealed in The Underground, the monsters try to adapt to living under the mountain. For some reason, the area under the mountain has magical properties, which allows the monsters to adapt more easily."**

Magical properties?

My Underground has magical properties too, but I wonder, what's the difference between mine and this?

Guess I'll see soon.

" **The monster king, Asgore Dreemurr, rules the Underground along with his queen, Toriel Dreemurr, and soon after we're sealed in the Underground they had a son, Asriel Dreemurr."**

Alright, no differences so far.

" **Asgore rules the Underground with kindness, and is quite possibly the best example of "Gentle Giant". Toriel is also kind like her husband, but she has a lot more backbones than him despite being female."**

Ah yes, as per usual the females are the ones with spines, while the males are the ones without.

I asked Toriel why before, in which she just laughed and said that "it's a question that you have to find out on your own one day".

To this day?

… _I still don't get it._

" **Asriel is a combination of both. He's kind and loving, but he also has some backbones, heck even more than his father! Though he's a bit of a crybaby as well…He's young though, so it's justifiable…"**

Eh? The look on his eyes…

"The way you describe Asriel…it's like you're close to him." I blurt out without thinking…

Before realizing what I said.

Flowey freezes up in surprise at that sudden question.

Shoot! Bad mouth! Bad!

I'm about to apologize to him, but then he surprises me.

He smiles fondly.

" **Ah yes, I am familiar with him. He's my friend after all…"**

* * *

Whoa whoa whoa hold on!

Flowey is _Asriel's friend!?_

" **You seem surprised."** Flowey comments in amusement at my jaw dropped face.

After a few moments, I managed to shake the shock away…mostly.

Wow, just wow.

Looks like my theory is right!

This Flowey really isn't Asriel.

Flowey is a completely different person all together in this weird world!

"How did you two meet?" I ask, full of pure curiosity now.

Flowey smiles fondly as he answers.

" **Ah…you see, it all happens on that one fateful day…"**

* * *

 _-Flowey's Flashback-_

" _Come onnnnnnn! Why is it so difficult!?"_

 _Asriel complains as he looks at the small sized crater on the ground._

 _And by small I mean_ _ **less than an inch wide crater.**_

 _He's currently trying to perfect his "Star Blazing" attack in the backyard. (Which is so massive that you could put in 2 large football fields and there would still be some area left.)_

…" _Trying" is a key word._

" _Practice makes perfect, son! Just try to concentrate a bit more! You aim is perfect! You just need to add some more power!"_

 _Asgore, his father, cheers next to his son as he pats Asriel's head. He's currently not wearing his royal uniform._

 _Instead, he's wearing a pink shirt with "Mr. Day Guy" on it, and plain blue pants._

 _Asriel, on the other hand, is wearing yellow and green sweater and plain brown pants._

" _I'm trying! But every time I put in more power, the star explodes before I could fire it!"_

 _Asriel complains wearily as he sighs in slight frustration._

 _Asgore only smiles more encouragingly at his son._

" _Stay determined, son! You'll get it soon!"_

" _Oh? What are you boys doing?"_

 _Asgore turns around and smile at his wife._

" _Ah! Howdy there Tori! I'm helping Asriel perfects his Star Blazing attack!"_

 _Toriel smiles gently at Asriel, who smiles back a bit._

 _She's currently wearing a sky blue shirt with blue jeans._

" _I see, how's it going, dear?"_

 _Asriel sighs at that question._

" _I'm trying mom! But whenever I put in too much power, my star explodes!"_

 _Toriel, like Asgore, just smiles encouragingly._

" _Don't worry dear! You'll get it soon! It's too bad that I don't have the same powers as you…otherwise…"_

 _Toriel smiles mischievously._

" _I could've given you a tu-Toriel right now!"_

" _Pfffffttt! Hahahahaha!"_

 _The three goats laugh at that pun together._

 _Ah yes, this truly is a relaxing day-_

" _ **Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"**_

 _All three of them jumps and looks around the backyard, on high alert._

" _Who's there?" Asgore says carefully to no one in particular._

" _ **P-Please don't hurt me!"**_

 _At that high pitched and scared voice, the three goats start to tense up a bit._

" _Don't worry, we won't hurt you!" Toriel gently says as she tries and fails to spot the one that said that._

" _ **R-Really?"**_

 _Toriel smiles softly and gently._

" _ **Really.**_ _We promise that we won't harm you. Where are you, little one?"_

 _Judging from the high pitched tone, she guessed that the creature is young._

" _ **I-I'm down here…"**_

 _The three goats are confused._

" _Down?" Asriel asks no one in particular._

 _The goats look down anyway…_

 _And their eyes widen in surprise and worry._

* * *

 _In front of them, is a buttercup flower…that has eyes, and a mouth._

 _They hadn't focused on that though._

 _Instead, they had focused on the torn and shredded petals and leaves on the poor flower._

 _The poor flower looks_ _ **pitiful.**_

" _Oh my goodness!" Toriel exclaims in a worried tone as she gently bend down to look at the flower._

 _Said flower flinched as her face come near it._

 _Seeing this, Toriel smiles in a gentle and friendly way._

" _It's okay, little one, I won't harm you." She says, before she frowns in worry._

" _What happened to you?"_

 _-Flowey's POV (Flashback)-_

" _What happened to you?"_

 _The goat woman asked me._

 _For some reason, I trust her even though I have only met her for the first time…_

 _Maybe it's because of how caring and motherly she seems?_

… _Maybe she's honestly worried?_

 _She could help me…_

… _But what if she is a really good actor?_

 _UGH…maybe I'll regret this later, but I answer truthfully…_

" _ **I…had gotten experimented on…"**_

* * *

 _The three goats gasped in horror._

 _Out of them all though, the female goat is the one who's the most horrified._

" _Y-You had gotten_ _ **experimented on!?**_ _Oh you poor dear!"_

 _The goat woman looks at me with pure sympathy and sadness._

 _That's…the first time I see anyone feel sorry for me ever…_

 _There's no one like that at the-_

 _No! Nonono don't think about_ _ **that**_ _place!_

 _You had left it behind you…put the thoughts away!_

" _Are you alright, dear?"_

 _Whoops, I must have shaken my head while thinking again._

 _Maybe I should get rid of that habit._

" _ **I-I'm fine! I'm just…thinking is all…"**_

 _The motherly goat looks unconvinced, but thankfully she decides to not push me._

 _Suddenly, I feel all refreshed and healthy!_

 _I look around my "body" and gasp._

 _My petals and leaves aren't damaged anymore!_

 _I smile in happiness and relief, which prompts the three goats to smile too._

 _The small goat, most likely their son, says to me…_

" _Howdy! My name is Asriel! What's your name?"_

 _He looks so innocent…so naive…_

 _But most of all…so kind…_

" _ **Hello! My name is…"**_ _I start to say…but then I hesitate._

 _I do have a name but…the name is given to me by_ _ **them**_ _and makes me sounds like a scientific project than a person…_

 _After a few seconds of thinking, I blurt out a name…_

" _ **My name is Flowey!"**_

 _His mother raises a curious eyebrow at my name…_

 _Man…I suck at name-_

" _Howdy Flowey! Would you like to be my friend?"_

 _Wow…the small goat-I mean Asriel had just met me…and he already wants to be my…friend?_

 _What does that word mean?_

" _ **What's a friend?"**_ _I ask innocently._

 _Asriel gasps along with his parents._

" _You don't know what a friend is!? Oh that will not do! Don't worry! I'll tell you!"_

 _I'm confused…why did they react in such a way?_

 _Perhaps a "friend" is a word that everybody knows except me?_

 _Curious on what this "friend" word means, I listen with much attention as Asriel explains the definition to me._

 _And from that day onwards…a bond is formed…_

 _-Flashback Ends-_

* * *

-Frisk's POV-

"… **And that's how we both became best friends"** Flowey finishs with a fond smile.

Wow…the tale is so…

 _Beautiful and heartwarming!_

" **Whoa! Frisk what's wrong!? Why are you crying!?"** Flowey asks in panic.

"I-I'm fine! I-It's just that your story is so…so…wahhh!" I cry dramatically as Flowey blinks in disbelief.

" **It's not that heartwarming…"** Flowey says in a confused and disbelief tone.

"I-I'm a sucker for these kind of stories okay!?" I continue to cry like a baby.

Poor Flowey looks confused out of his mind…

* * *

-?'s POV-

" _He's getting away! Cut his escape path!"_

Shit shit shit shit SHIT!

Gotta continue running!

I can't let them catch me!

If _they_ get this red soul on _their_ grasps…the Underground as a whole will be in serious danger!

" _There he is! He's wearing the stolen combat suit!"_

 _Fuck my life!_

I look back just in time to see bullets heading my way.

I managed to avoid most of them, though a few almost hit my arms and legs.

Good thing I'm so agile!

After a while, the bullets stop coming.

They're reloading! This is my chance!

I start charging energies into my hands as I run…

" _What's he doing!? He's preparing something!"_

Oh I'm preparing _something_ alright!

" _Gaster Blasters! Get down!"_

* * *

The soldiers duck as my Gaster Blasters fire at them, knocking most of the soldiers unconscious.

Once I finish firing, I continue running.

" _Fuck! He's getting away! Move damn it!"_

I'm running out of energy…I don't think I can run any longer than 5 minutes!

Come on guys! Please be faster-

" _Dr. Gaster!"_

-Gaster's POV-

Oh thank god! They're here!

"Hurry! Into the portal!"

Alphys says from the other side of the vortex.

 _No need to tell me twice!_

I jump into the vortex, which closes just before a soldier manages to enter it.

" _Drats! He got away!"_

" **Don't worry…"**

The soldier's eyes widen and look back at their commander.

" **We may have lost the soul, but we still have something else just as great…"**

The soldier could've sworn that, despite his commander wearing a mask, he could still _sense_ him smile wickedly behind it…

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2!**

 **Wow, what's going on?**

 **Gaster escaping from an unknown team, along with a red soul in his hands?**

 **Things are starting to roll!**

 **See you guys next time! - Neon**


End file.
